U.S.-Mexico Borderlands Wiki
Welcome to the U.S.-Mexico Borderlands Wiki This wiki is the product of collaborative research and writing among students enrolled in Drake University's U.S.-Mexico Borderlands course, offered through the Department for the Study of Culture and Society. In this wiki, students take an critical approach toward educating the public regards major issues associated with the U.S.-Mexico Borderlands. These topics range from the historical development of the borderlands to gendered industrial production, feminization, and the problem of feminicide in Ciudad Juarez. Other topics include immigration, trafficking and police buildup of the border. We hope that this educational tool will serve as an invaluable source of knowledge. The Students involved wiht this project include Kale Abrahamson, Michael Hoyt, Thaddeus Logan, Matthew McManus, Michaela Oleson, Ravi Patel, Alyssa Scimeca, Parker Stinski, and Riley Willman. Content Pages Historical Development Feminicide Militarization Immigration Trafficking Sources: Below is a list of the books, films, and additional materials on this topic. We highly recommend that you add them to your reading and viewing lists. Books Bacon, David 2004 The Children of NAFTA: Labor Wars on the U.S.-Mexico Border. Berkeley: University of California Press. Cull, Nicholas and David Carrasco 2004 Alambrista and the U.S.-Mexico Border. Albuquerque, NM: University of New Mexico Press. Davidson, Miriam 2000 Lives on the Line: Dispatches from the U.S.-Mexico Border. Tucson: University of Arizona Press. Dwyer, Augusta 1994 On the Line: Life on the U.S.-Mexican Border. London, UK: Latin American Bureau. Fox, Claire F. 1999 The Fence and the River: Culture and Politics at the U.S.-Mexico Border. Minneapolis: University of Minnesota Press. Ganster, Paul, and David. E. Lorey 2008 The U.S.-Mexican Border into the Twenty-First Century. New York: Rowman and Littlefield Publishers. Gomez-Peña, Guillermo 2000 Dangerous Border Crossers: The Artist Talks Back. Routledge. Gutierrez, David G. 1996 Between Two Worlds: Mexican Immigrants in the United States. Wilmington, DL: Scholarly Resources Inc. Hastings, Donnan, and Thomas M. Wilson 1999 Borders: Frontiers of Identity, Nation and State. Oxford: Berg. Martínez, Oscar J., ed. 1996 U.S.-Mexico Borderlands: Historical and Contemporary Perspectives. Wilmington, Del.: Scholarly Resources. Martínez, Rubén 2001 Crossing Over: A Mexican Family on the Migrant Trail. Metropolitan Books. Nevins, Joseph Operation Gatekpeer: The Rise of the “Illegal Alien” and the Making of the U.S.-Mexico Boundary. New York: Routledge. 2008 Dying to Live: A Story of U.S. Immigration in an Age of Global Apartheid. New York: City Lights. Segura, Denise and Patricia Zavella (eds.) 2007 Women and Migration in the U.S.-Mexico Borderlands: A Reader. Durham, NC: Duke University Press Sadowski-Smith, Claudia 2002 Globalization on the Line: Culture, Capital, and Citizenship at U.S. Borders. New York, NY: Palgrave. Taylor, Lawrence J., and Maeve Hickey 2001 Tunnel Kids. Tucson: University of Arizona Press. Urrea, Luis Alberto 1993 Across the Wire. New York: Anchor Books. 2004 The Devil’s Highway: A True Story. New York: Little, Brown and Company. Vila, Pablo 2000 Crossing Borders/Reinforcing Borders: Social Categories, Metaphors, and Narrative Identities on the U.S.-Mexico Frontier. Austin, TX: The University of Texas Press. Wood, Andrew 2001 On The Border: Society and Culture Between the United States and Mexico. ''Lanham, MD: Rowman and Littlefield. '''Films' The 800 Mile Wall Alambrista Beyond the Border: Más Allá de la Frontera Border Patrol: Life on the Line De Nadie: Border Crossing Dying to Get In: Undocumented Immigration at the U.S. Mexican Border El Norte La Bestia/The Beast The Border (KPBS) Las Marthas The Fence/La Barda The Global Assembly Line The Invisible Chapel The Invisible Mexicans of Deer Canyon Maquilapolis Mexico: A Death in the Desert Mixed Feelings Natives: Immigrant Bashing on the Border On the Edge: The Femicide in Ciudad Juárez One Border/One Body: Immigration and the Eucharist Rights on the Line: Vigilantes at the Border Señorita Extraviada Traffic The U.S.-Mexican War (PBS) Walking the Line Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __NEWSECTIONLINK__